Welcome To Existence
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: "How're my angels?" AU, Mpreg


Roxas sighed.

It had been another long day at work in the Marketing Department for Verseless Industries. Larxene had nearly set her workspace on fire, Kairi and Naminé were planning an office party, Luxord had (once again) spent most of his time gambling online, Lexaeus from Accounting had decided to grace Marketing with his presence for one reason or another, and Xigbar had almost made the microwave in the break room explode.

And those were just the highlights of the day.

As soon as the clock had hit 4:30 on this particular Friday, Roxas had shut down his computer, raced to the elevators and to the parking lot, leaving the office in a cloud of dust, all in a record-breaking five minutes. That was something he hadn't done in a long time.

So here Roxas was now, only a few minutes away from home as he drove as fast as he could (speed limit permitting of course,) to the one person he really wanted to see right now after such a strange day. Finally coming into a small neighborhood, the blonde pulled his old pickup into the driveway of a small house. Killing the engine, he got out and locked the truck, smiling the entire time.

_Home at last,_ Roxas thought, pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the front door. He shuffled out of his shoes as he closed the door behind him, something he and his husband had picked up from the days of when they first started living together almost five years ago, though they hadn't been together at that point. He looked around, seeing no sign of life.

"Axel?" he called out, taking a few steps in. When he didn't get a response, Roxas walked over into the living room, since the red head only lived in two parts of the house during the day; living room or kitchen.

And the blonde couldn't help but smile at what he saw once he reached the den.

The red head was laying on his side on the couch, asleep, the TV showing some detective show. Roxas knew how much of a sucker Axel was for those kinds of programs, so he figured that there must've been a marathon or something on. Coming over to the couch, he kneeled in front of it, placed a hand on the other's cheek, kissing Axel on the forehead.

Axel began to stir, moaning sleepily. When he opened his eyes and saw Roxas, he smiled. "Hey," the red head greeted. "You're home early."

"I always come home early on Fridays," Roxas pointed out. "How're my angels?"

Axel smiled, taking the hand off his face and placing it on his swollen belly. "They're excited," the red head answered. "Daddy's home and they know it." Roxas just grinned at the sensation of kicking beneath his hand.

Almost seven and a half months ago, Roxas and Axel found out that Axel was carrying twins. Now, one might think that a male carrying children was a bit odd, but in the place that the two lived, magic and science coexisted in peace, so people didn't really think much of it. And at the time, Axel had been working as a test subject for a magic company because the two had needed some extra cash to come in. One particular potion that the company was testing at the time was supposed to let a male bear children, so that (if they wanted) gay couples could carry their own children instead of paying for a surrogate mother or adopting.

It had actually been great timing. Roxas and Axel had been talking about starting their own family by adopting, but weren't fully decided on it until Axel came home when the testing was about to start to ask Roxas his thoughts on the particular experiment. He had convinced the blonde by saying that the worst that could happen was that the potion wouldn't work. So Roxas agreed and two weeks after Axel took the concoction that had been offered to him by the company, the couple found out that the red head was pregnant.

The blonde smiled, lifting Axel's baggy, deep green sweater up enough to show his swollen abdomen. "Hey you two," Roxas greeted, kissing his stomach. He felt a couple of kicks under his hand and his smile grew. "I hope you two have been good today for Mommy. I would hate to hear that you two have been causing trouble."

Axel motioned to Roxas that he was about to sit up. "They have been surprisingly good today," the red head said, getting up into a sitting position after Roxas had moved away. "They actually let me sleep for a little while."

The blonde smiled. "Have you eaten since this morning?" he asked, looking up at his husband. Axel was supposed to be gaining weight during the last seven months, but he hadn't gained as much as was expected.

Axel thought for a moment. "I was kinda feeling nauseous earlier, so I had some tea and yogurt," he said. "When I started to feel a little better, I sat down to watch TV and I guess I fell asleep."

Roxas shook his head and sat next to Axel on the couch, the red head pulling his sweater back down. "You need to eat more Ax," he said. "You're supposed to be gaining weight, the twins need the nutrients." He heard Axel sigh at that, knowing that he had heard that phrase a lot in the last seven and a half months. Seeing the now sad look on his face, Roxas smiled and asked, "What would you like to eat for dinner?"

The red head brightened up at that phrase. "Hmm…how about keema naan, rice and curry, and apple juice?"

The other laughed a little at that. "A bit odd, but alright," Roxas said. "Want me to try and make it or order from Demyx's restaurant?" Axel smiled. "Demyx's please," he answered. "You make good stuff Roxy, but his Indian is just a bit better."

Once again, all Roxas could do was smile. It was true; since their friend Demyx was half-Indian and loved to cook for his friends, he had gone to culinary school and opened up his own Indian food café. Roxas had even worked at the eatery for a short time and had learned to make some cuisine, but it didn't measure up to the owner's food by a long shot.

"Glad to hear I'm good for something," Roxas teased, rising from his seat. He petted Axel's hair. "Why don't you go back to sleep or watch TV while I go call Demyx?" The red head just grinned up to him, laying back across the couch.

When Roxas reached the threshold of the living room door, he looked back at Axel, smiling when he saw that the red head had fallen back into a deep slumber as soon as his head had hit the pillow (so to speak).

As he went to go call Demyx at the restaurant, Roxas couldn't help but wonder what life would be like when the twins came.

* * *

Axel awoke to some strange noise. It sounded like someone making cooing noises. He looked around the room, finally laying his eyes upon Roxas on the left side of the bed, two pink bundles in his arms.

When the blonde realized that someone was watching him, he looked at Axel. "Glad you decided to wake up," Roxas said, beaming. "Our little girls have been waiting to meet you."

"Our…girls?" Axel asked, his voice starting to choke up.

"Yup, our little angels," Roxas confirmed. His face went down a few notches though. "You…kinda lost some blood during the c-section, so you conked out. The docs finally got the bleeding under control though and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"…sorry I worried you Roxy," Axel apologized.

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, rising from his seat. "You and the girls are healthy, that's all that matters to me." His smile came back. "Would you like to meet them?"

Axel just nodded, not trusting his voice fully. After sitting up a little, Roxas carefully handed over one pink bundle to the red head. "This one is our oldest," he said, a smirk on his face. "She can get pretty loud when she wants."

Holding the newborn carefully, Axel moved away a piece of blanket to reveal a small face, sleeping peacefully. He looked her over, smiling when he saw the small bits of dark orange-red hair. "Have either of them woken up?" he asked, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Not yet," Roxas said, cradling the second newborn. "But they were awake for their checkups a few hours ago, so they're probably tired-" He was cut off by what sounded like a gurgling sound. The couple looked at the baby in Axel's arms to see her eyes opening. Axel smiled at the pair of hazel eyes that seemed to be looking up at them.

"She's beautiful," the red head managed to choke out, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, earning a tiny happy gurgling noise from the newborn.

"You still have one more to meet," Roxas reminded. He carefully took the baby from Axel's arms and placed the other girl in her twin's former place. Axel inspected her and smiled. This one looked more like Roxas, with her small tuft of dark blonde hair and eyes that opened to reveal that they were an aquamarine color. The red head smiled. "She looks just like you Rox."

"I don't know about that really," Roxas said. "But I bet she'll be a heartbreaker someday. Now we just need to name them."

The red head looked at his husband. "You haven't named them yet?" Roxas shook his head. "It didn't feel right to name them while you were asleep. I wanted us both to give them names."

Axel smiled, then looked back down at the baby in his arms, who was starting to wiggle a little. Stroking her cheek, he said, "I kinda like the name Kari."

"Then that it shall be," Roxas said. "What about our little fire-based one?"

"You pick."

So the blonde thought for a minute, looking at the orange-red headed girl in his arms. "How about Kala?" he asked, petting the little girl's hair. He heard Axel chuckle. "It sounds perfect," the red head agreed. Roxas smiled and placed the newly dubbed Kala in Axel's arms next to her sister. The couple looked down at the twins, smiling.

"Welcome to existence," Axel greeted.

* * *

Hi! This is my second attempt at an AkuRoku, but first at an Mpreg. I dunno why, but this popped into my head all of a sudden and I had to write it down before I forgot it or it kept sticking to my brain. I hope you guys liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or this story's version of Demyx, just Kari and Kala. If I did own KH, I'd be insanely rich. The concept of a half-Indian Demyx belongs to Xanrivash


End file.
